MixEd uP
by Mitsuki Kisachi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an average guy who's is currently attending Jump City High School. But he secretly saves the city countless times with his side-kick Goten. And along the way they meet many people that you might recognize. This story contains many crossovers and is mainly a SasuSaku romance with a few others that you have to discover. Please enjoy my first fanfic I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: The Rise of a Hero

_Note: I do not own most of these characters they belong to their original creators, and the italicized words mean what the characters are thinking inside their mind. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy. =) _

**Chapter 1:**

Footstep after footstep is all I hear as I walk down an empty street on my way to school. Then as I stopped for a second to look around, I feel a little more weight on my shoulders then I thought I was holding in my backpack. The bag rustled a bit and I heard a little "Mphf." Then when I looked back at my bag I saw a little head pop out of my bag. "Hmm? Goten? Why do you ride in my bag all the time?" I asked him. He gave me a big grin and replied "'Cause it's fun and I'm like a keychain!" "Oh okay then? Well anyways, isn't this your first day of high school too?" I asked. "Yup! My teacher and the school board asked if I wanted to come to high school since my grades were super high, and I said yes!" "That and I'm also your side-kick, remember? You're the superhero that has his own comic book but instead of me, you have a dog as a side-kick. I look at him with an emotionless expression. "Yeah that is true." Then there was an awkward silence, so Goten put a dopey grin on his face and begins to giggle. "Soo Sasuke, when are 'ya gonna man up and tell Sakura that 'ya love 'er?" I grew angry as begin to blush. "Err! Goten!" "Oops...sorry...!" I look away "Never mind that let's just get to school!"

Meanwhile at school, I walk into the halls of Jump City High "Home of the Fighting Wolves." I look around and I can hear giggling girls in the back. So this is "high school?" More like a waste of time. I could be out protecting the city right now. "Wow...I feel like an ant..." Goten announced. I turned the other direction but then I special humming caught my attention. I listened out for it in the direction it came from and when I finally found it I looked up and noticed a girl-a girl with bright pink hair and a black highlight streak with the name meaning cherry blossom. Sure she may have a huge forehead but it's just something I love about her. _Wow she looks so beautiful._

Sakura was at her locker getting her books out but then all of a sudden a high pitched "Hi Sakura!" broke my daydream. I gazed back and I saw a boy with carrot orange hair and huge goggles for glasses walking down the hall. "Oh hi Dexter" Sakura answered politely. Fire began to rise as my inner grew angry at that "know-it-all" Dexter. "Hey Sakura," I said as calmly as possible, tying not to let my inner get the best of me. "Oh, hi Sasuke!" she answered. "So how was your summer, Sasuke? I haven't seen you all summer." "Oh I was at home, and it was alright. And you? "Oh well as long as you had a good summer and eheheh, umm... I've been getting into some trouble with running into bad guys and becoming a hostage...but luckily that superhero Commander Cool saved me when I needed him." she giggled with a little smile. "Hmm I see, well at least you're safe." I put my hand over my chin and gave a mischievous smile. BRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG! "Well the bell rung so we should all head to class," Dexter instructed with his high accent. "See you in class Sasuke!" Sakura smiled as she followed Dexter. Goten gives an annoyed face towards me but I didn't pay attention to him. Err I hate him. I know he and Sakura are friends but there's something about him I just don't like.

I walk into my new homeroom and see Sakura looking straight at me as I walk in. "Hey Sakura?" I asked her. "Yeah?" I gulped a little. "Can I sit next to you?" "Oh sure!" she answered. Goten jumps in front of me all mad. "Hey you forgot about me. Doo doo head! Some buddy you are you jerk!" I sit down next to Sakura as Goten sits on the other side of me and I put my hands in front of my face and begin to stare at Sakura again when she's not looking. "Sasuke!?" Goten whispered. "Sasuke you idiot I'm calling you!" Sakura..."Dude just ask her out already!" "Huh...uh..." I said when Goten broke my thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke! Check out my new football!" a punk jock with red hair and black highlights came up to me as annoying as ever. I begin to think of something for a moment, and then I got an idea. "Hmm..hey Miko, can I see your football?"" Sure." I stare at Miko's football for a moment then I lift it up with one hand and tossed it back as hard I could and it broke into the wall and there was no way to get it out. I walk back to my seat when all of a sudden I feel a hard hit to the side of my face, knocking me onto the floor. "Err! Stupid brother!" I give him an evil glare. "What I can't help it...You were annoying me Plus I hate that you always interrupt me from thought!" "Well too bad I'm stronger than you tough guy!" Miko said with a mischievous look. Oh yeah?! Just wait till school's out! I'll send you flyin' to China!

BEEP BEEP! Sakura looks up and turns to the direction of the being noise. "Uh what was that?" I adjust my watch and look up with a blank expression. "Uh...It's my stomach. This watch tells me when I have to...I have too...I have to go!" I zoomed out of the classroom, leaving Sakura confused. _Err! Why now?! Now Sakura's gonna think I'm a big dork because of my stupid "stomach!"_ "Goten! There's trouble downtown in Jump City!" "Okay I'm on my way!" Goten replied in a perky voice over my watch communicator. I run into a corner. "Okay, no one's around, so it's time for me to suit up." I pushed a button on my watch and I transformed into my Commander Cool costume and flew off into the top of the building.

"Alright nobody move! We don't want any trouble. So just put the money in this bag and we'll walk away," the robber demanded as he pointed the gun at the hostages. "Not on our watch! You are hereby under arrest for robbery of a bank!" I commanded as Goten and I busted through the front door. The robber and his assistant stood silent for a moment, the busted out in laughter. "Hey kids it's not Halloween you know?" the robber said. "Heheh a teen and a little kid are gonna play superhero? What a joke!" the assistant added. "Now who are you two suppost to be?" "Hahaw! He called you a kid!" "Focus idiot!" I snapped. "I am Commander Cool!" "And I am Metal Mania!" Goten replied in a perky tone. "Hey isn't Commander Cool a comic book boss?" "Yeah, stupid kid took a comic book hero's name." I gripped with my fists. "I was five when I thought of this idea so shut up or we're gonna have to do this the hard way?" "Alright kid that's enough playin' around!" The robber loads his gun with a loud CHA-CHUNK. _Oh no! If I don't play my cards right someone could get seriously hurt._

_I hope you enjoyed my first chapter I might continue the story if everyone actually likes it well bye bye and thank you for reading! ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2: Commander Cool & Metal Mania

_Sorry for taking so long on writing chapter two and sorry for the many errors you may have seen in the past chapter. I've been a busy college student and now I finally have a three week vacation from work and school. I'll try not to take so long to finish my chapters anymore…much that is… eheheh ^o^'/ Oh wells I hope you enjoy chapter two and don't forget to rate and review. _

**Chapter 2**

I tried to think fast of what I can do as I saw the hostages cowering on the floor, so without thinking, I swiftly snuck behind the gunman and grabbed him from his black collared shirt and stared at him deadly into his eyes through his black ski mask. He grunted for air as I gripped tighter as his gun slowly slid from his hand. "Now look her sir, I don't want to hurt you are you going to give up nice and easy or are you going to make me use my full strength on you?" I asked in an assertive tone, but on the inside I felt so much like a badass right now that I wanted to squeal like a little girl. But then his partner quickly broke through Goten's vision and ran out the door and into his white van. I turned to him and yelled out to Goten, "Metal Mania the other one!" The other gunman drove off in the van as he sighed in relief that he got away and chuckled a bit as he started to ease slowly. But suddenly a loud THUD hit the hood of the van and the gunman jumped with fear rising in his veins. "You know you have to go to jail now, right mister?" Goten said with a cute little smile on his face sitting crisscross as the gunman looked down and gave up then and there.

"Thank you Commander Cool and Metal Mania for helping us catch these two robbers, they've been on Jump City's most wanted list for on how vicious they are," a young cop not much past his thirties came up to thank us. I turned to him feeling all warm and fuzzy inside as I opened my mouth thinking slowly of what to say. "Y-your welcome officer," I thanked him with a smile. "No please call me Coby, and say how would you two love to be our new protectors of Jump City?" He asked us with a joyful smile. I looked down to Goten to see his little kid reaction as I smiled to him and nodded and then I looked up to Coby. "We would be honored Coby," I answered with a smile as bright as the sun. I heard running footsteps as I heard another officer running towards us out of breath trying to catch up to his partner. All three of us turned towards him as he grinned and held out his hand trying to catch his breath. "Hey guys nice work on catching those two guys back there, my name is Brian, Coby's assistant." We both smiled and shook his hand as Goten and I said thank you. I looked down to my watch to see that we have been gone for thirty minutes. "A-ahh Go- I mean Metal Mania, we need to go now or else we are both going to get it bad as his eyes widened and a little eep escaped from his lips. We dashed off and looked down as we waved to Coby and Brian as we headed back to the school.

Coby looked at his assistant as Brian watched the young heroes leave. "Hey Brian," Coby turned to him as he looked at him for a moment as he thought of what to say. "Doesn't that kid remind you of someone from twenty years ago from that legendary super hero team?" Coby stood and thought for a moment as he looked back at Brian. "Y-yeah he actually does…Wasn't his name…Sasuke Uchiha and wasn't that team called the second generation of the Teen Titans?" "Yeah that's right he and Sakura Haruno were in that team with Gaara of the Desert and that guy Kiba, along with Son Goku and his wife Chi Chi." "Yeah man, it makes me wonder though no one has ever heard from them since Sakura's disappearance. Do you think those kids could be their children?" Brian asked. "I don't know but if they were their children, let god be with them because more than likely, their parents might be dead."

Goten and I quietly snuck into class as we both tip toed, trying not to wake up our teacher but then a loud smack echoed from across the room as we both jumped from the sound. "Sasuke, Goten, now that your back from taking your dump you can now join me and the rest of the class as we all watch you two blush from the embarrassment as you take your seats!" We both turned as red as a fire truck as we took our seats and I slammed my head into my books that I left open and then I dared myself to look up facing the awkward moment that our teacher created for Goten and I. "Sasuke?" I heard a sweet voice from behind me. I turned to where it came from to see my secret beloved Sakura standing in front of me. "Sasuke where were you I was wondering if you were alright? And why did you take so long?" I glanced away, feeling the palms of my hands filled with sweat as I began to turn as red as a tomato as I stuttered, trying to answer her question. "W-well…urm…the reason why I took so long was because…" "Sasuke got his butt stuck in the toilet again!" "What!?" I yelled out loud as I saw Sakura's blank expression and she quietly smiled and walked away. I turned around to see my stupid brother Miko laughing his damn ass off as I quietly cried in misery on the inside.

I let my head fall in shame trying not to feel so down about it but I tried to brush it off. I closed my eyes as I felt a huge shock of pain behind my head as I felt my body turn and I slammed head first into the ground as I looked up to see a girl that had medium short, spunky raven black hair with a red highlight falling down from the side of her bangs. "You stupid brother!" She shouted with anger and I can tell that she wanted me to let her know what I was up to. "What the hell was that for Niko?" She crossed her arms as her voice became normal and looked at me with her usual face that she gives me. "Where were you?" She asked politely. I scratched the back of my head and gave an awkward smile as I answered her question. "I eheheh…had a stomachache." She gave me a weird stare and then it popped into her head. "Oh you mean that again, man Sasuke you should really do something about that tooting problem you have there brother." _Oh just you wait till we get home you rotten little… "I can hear your thoughts Sasuke," _Niko intruded in my thoughts. _Crap!_ I shouted in my head.

On our way home I couldn't help but feel a little bit down, I know I feel fine and I know I'm not getting sick but there's one thing on my mind I can't seem to shake off, especially since when I was a young child. "Sasuke?" Niko turned me as Miko faced my way as well. "Are you alright man?" Miko asked sounding a bit worried. I looked up at them and gave a slight frown towards them. "Yeah I guess so…It's just…It bothers me on how you and Niko look so much like mother and father but I look nothing like them at all. I know we are all Uchiha but…I feel like something big is missing from my life and I want to know what it is…"


	3. Chapter 3: The History of Sasuke Uchiha

Hello again everyone xD I am happy for getting my first review and I really appreciate that so very much! =D Sorry again for the few errors you might have seen again but one I learn how to actually use this site I'll update it and it'll be error free! =D…I hope x….c Well I hope everyone is following along with the story and if you have any questions plz feel free to send me a pm and I'll explain it to you as best as I can. Thank you again for sticking with my story and I promise you won't be dissatisfied. Oh wells, I hope you enjoy the third chapter please and sorry if it's a little long but you'll see why ina bit ^^

Chapter 3:

We all walked inside our little apartment as Miko jumped up in the air and slammed the door open with so much energy. "Hello everyone we are home!" He shouted as he threw his bag on the couch while Niko ran off to the kitchen to look for a little snack before supper. I slowly walked in with my hands in my pocket, and then a few moments passed as I heard tiny footsteps entering the room. We all turned to where the sound was coming from as we saw a beautiful woman not passed her forties looking as young as ever with long, wavy, raven black hair and gorgeous black eyes with a hint of blue inside them as she entered the room. "Hello everyone," she greeted. I turned to her, feeling a burst of hatred stirring up inside me as a tightly gripped my fist as I walked past her, ignoring her existence as I headed towards my room. Miko and Niko looked at their mother confused as she was as they saw him open his baby blue door with the Uchiha crest in the middle of the door, slamming the door shut as it echoed throughout the house.

I felt tired and weak, I didn't know what to do anymore I know I don't mean to treat my own mother like that, it's just when I become angry I can't help but to push everyone out of my way. I just prefer to be alone. I threw myself onto my bed looking up into the ceiling that had realistic stars twinkling in the nighttime sky as I took a deep breath. I rose up, standing on my green floor as I walked to my computer. I couldn't take it anymore. I know I'm banned from looking up about our family history on out online family tree, but I'm dying on the inside. I need to find out the truth, where my family roots actual came from. I opened up the internet as I went to the family history. I slowly typed in Uchiha Family History, and then I clicked the search button as a weird window popped up on my screen. It asked for a username and password. I sat back for a moment thinking of the possible outcomes, moments later it hit me. I typed in Nebula Shark as the username and for the password I typed "uchihafamily."

It directed me to an actual family tree as I browsed for my name. I scrolled to the bottom of the screen to see my mother and father's name and it had a line below them as I saw Miko and Niko below them. Then in the middle of them I see my name with no line connected to the family like how everyone else's was. I clicked on my name to see information about myself to pop out in another window. I began to read it as my eyes became glued to the screen as it directed me to somewhere else.

**Sasuke Uchiha was the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. When he was young he witnessed the death of his whole family, killed by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke was then obsessed with the concept of revenge and hatred towards his older brother that he left his village, Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Determined for his safety, his former teammate, Sakura Haruno followed him on his quest to gain more power and they ended up in Jump City. A few days later, after they first attended high school, they met a few members of the second generation of the legendary Teen Titans and after a while they became members themselves.**

**After a few years of being a titan, Sasuke was considered as the leader of the group and as the years went by; Sasuke wanted to settle down and ended up marrying Sakura. But when Itachi shows up, he loses it and goes after him, and worried about his safety, Sakura seeks after him. When she finally caught up to him, and when she looked at him, he looked like he lost his mind and with all that he's gone through, she saw Itachi dead. But being blind from his battle, he attacks Sakura and pushes her off the cliff. Moments later when he finally snaps out of it, he looks around and sees Sakura at the bottom of the cliff motionless. Thinking that he killed her, he runs off into the depth of the woods and neither of them was ever heard from again.**

**So as time passes Sasuke became a psychopathic and to help calm his nerves, he opened a barber shop downtown in Jump City. At times he was normal but when there was a rude or cruel customer, he would kill them with whatever tools he was using and dispose of the body with the help of his assistant and the victim was never heard from again. But one night, an elder woman came by to warn Sasuke on what he was becoming, so Sasuke grew angry on the woman's advice. So his assistant persuaded him and made him thought it would be best to not let the woman spread word of what Sasuke really was and so he slit the woman's throat and his assistant laughed wickedly as the woman fell to the ground. Sasuke had looked at his assistant with confusion and then he looked down to see a chunk of pink hair covered with the woman's grey hair and noticed it was a wig. So he pulled off the wig and the mask and realized that he had murdered Sakura. When he looked up, he saw his assistant dancing around Sakura's lifeless body and she pulled him up to her and kissed his lips. So he gave a twisted smile and they both danced around Sakura's lifeless body, but in the middle of their dance, Sasuke pushed the assistant into the open furnace watching her burned alive as he ran up to Sakura holding her body softly against his. But a gun was fired and Sasuke was killed from the back of his herd by a local resident watching from outside the window. But rumor has it that before they died, Sasuke and Sakura had a little baby boy named Sasuke.**

My eyes widened with shock flowing through my veins as I heard my door creek open. I quickly added another window and turned to see Niko walk in with an upset face. "Sasuke, what was that all about?" Her eyes looked straight into mine, but then she saw something on my computer and grabbed my mouse and clicked on the hidden window. She continued to look through the computer and let out a soft gasp. "Sasuke…your adopted…?" I looked down and slightly nodded. "But how…? All these years, mom and dad had kept this hidden from us and now…to suddenly find out that your adopted!" she said still in shock. "I know I know, but this actually answers most questions that I had while we were growing up. Also why I had better ninja developed skills and why you and Miko couldn't produce any chakra and how I got sent to the ninja academy and you guys didn't." She looked at me still stunned as she looked at my computer once more._ So I am the son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno._

"Hey, Sasuke?" I looked up at her. "Yeah?" "What's this about a "Commander Cool Fan Site?" I let out a huge sigh and leaned back in my chair. "I don't know…some crazy "fan girl" made a site about Commander Cool." Niko gave a plain face and pointed to the screen. "Dude…it's Sakura." I leaped out of my chair and my bottom jaw flung wide open to the ground. "What?!" I yelled out as I heard Niko laughing her butt off and I dashed right back to my computer. It says…

**Sakura Yanami says that Jump City needs a protector and that Commander Cool is the solution. Now that we know that justice can be served, Jump City can now be at peace from harm. She is a huge fan of the Commander and loves everything about him. Call her crazy but every time he saves her, she continues to fall for him even more.**

"What?!" I yelled out as I pushed my chair back causing it to flip me out of my seat and falling headfirst into the floor as the pain shot up my foot, causing it to twitch up in the air. Niko looks down at me with her famous blank expression. "Man you've got to stop over-reacting…" "Sakura, no! I'm Commander Cool but you love my secret identity…not me!" I let my head weigh down with a big pout and Niko pops up in a corner. "Tell you what, I've got an idea to make Sakura fall for you, but first…" I look up at her with a determined face. "Right!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with anger that echoed all across our home. "MOM! DAD! FAMILY MEETING! NOW!" Niko looked up at me with her usual blank expression. "You tell "em bro'."


End file.
